


【授翻/虫贱BDSM】For You

by AlexT26



Series: Devral太太的“Spideypool BDSM Universe”系列授权翻译 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, M/M, Sub Wade Wilson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26
Summary: Dom虫 x sub贱超短车/高跟鞋/爱心曲奇/惊喜/P很宠WWade给了他的Dom一个惊喜。p.s.{小白}&[小黄]——Wade脑子里的盒子们。





	【授翻/虫贱BDSM】For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/gifts).
  * A translation of [For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455610) by [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral). 



> Thanks to VoidBean for beta reading and thanks as always to DramamineOnTopOfMe and TheDevilOnioah for being my chearleaders!
> 
> 本篇为系列作品第三篇，三篇均独立观看也没问题~

音乐在厨房里回荡，Wade在流理台前旋转着，随着乐声晃动着脑袋。

{♬而我所有的骄傲也都已溺毙，也就没必要再软弱哭泣

Already choking on my pride, there’s no use crying about it*}

[棒呆了~我超爱这首歌！]

[♬就径直向那城堡走去，它的臣民愿待我以女王之礼

I’m headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their Queen*]

穿着那双高跟鞋 [对！红色款，10厘米细跟！我们穿着可真好看！]，Wade把黄油和糖放进立式搅拌机中，按下了开关。等待搅拌的过程中，他又原地转了一圈，落地时的蹬脚让他感觉到项圈上的银链蹭过自己的锁骨。

{♬若你想冲破那温和围困着你的四壁，只会伤痕累累 不住哀鸣

If you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruised*}

(*Halsey的歌《Castle》)

拿过手机将音乐声调小了一些，Wade让自己沉浸在做爱心曲奇的快乐中。

他又转了一圈，开门声让他脸上的笑容更灿烂了。Peter走了进来，脱掉鞋子，随手将钥匙放在边桌上。

“嘿，Petey！”

“嘿，Wade。闻起来真不错。”Peter心不在焉地应道，显然他还处于刚刚下班的疲惫中，但当他瞥见Wade时，他愣住了，“哦——”

“喜欢吗？”Wade像掀裙摆那样拉起白色围裙的一角，露出里面的红色圆点花样，摇摇晃晃地踩着高跟鞋走过来，尽可能淑女地行了一个鞠躬礼。[呃啊，电影里看起来明明很简单的，真不公平呀。] 这就是他的全部衣着了，还有就是他之前为Peter准备的肛塞。

“当然喜欢，”Peter眯眼看着他，张开双臂向Wade走去，“你看起来——”

他摇了摇头，似乎有些词穷，但他的眼睛却很亮。他拉低Wade和他接吻，几乎搜刮了Wade口腔里的每一处地方，“嗯啊，你尝起来也很棒，像曲奇。”

Wade开心起来，“对了！我给你做了爱心曲奇！”

但Peter后退了一步，打量着Wade全身的着装，然后目光聚焦在高跟鞋上，“你穿着高跟鞋？”

Wade咬着下唇，调皮地摇摆着同时点了点头，“唔，10公分，只为你准备的。”

“哦~”Peter柔声道，双眼再次慢慢扫过Wade全身，在慢慢抬头的小Wade上停顿了一会儿又移开，最终落在颈间的项圈上，他伸手撩起Wade锁骨上搭着的一根银链。

他倾身上前，沿着项圈的边缘落下一串缠绵的吻。往常，由于Wade微弱的身高优势，他总是要微微俯下身和Peter接吻，而现在，那双10厘米的高跟鞋让Peter不得不踮起脚。

良久两人才分开，Peter的目光继续向上打量着Wade的脸，视线最终落在Wade的嘴唇上。Peter伸手扣住Wade的后脑勺，迫使他低下头来，这样小个子的Dom就可以更放肆地亲吻他了。

毫不在意这个姿势可能带来的疼痛，Wade俯下身来，同时感受着Peter抚摸他光裸的后背。他的手一直滑到Wade的臀部，用了点力让Wade更靠近他。Wade就着这个姿势磨蹭着Peter的腹肌，泄出一声粗重的呻吟。

Peter的手转而箍住他的大腿，这是一个熟悉的支配指令，Wade跳起来，双腿环住Dom的腰身。他用高跟鞋的鞋跟抵着Peter的大腿，沉醉在喘息声中。Wade特别喜欢Peter这么轻松就把自己抱起来，他比一般的sub都要更高更有肌肉，除了Peter他从未遇到过别的什么Dom能把自己举起来。

Wade配合地把头向后仰去，方便Peter顺着他的下颌一路吻到喉结。他喜欢Peter吮吸啃咬他的喉结带来的酥麻感。

Peter一边继续舔舐着Wade的脖子，一边慢慢移步。Wade非常乐意让Dom来挑选性爱的场所，但他至今仍记得羊皮纸粗糙表面的触感。

Wade突然挺直上半身、胡乱挥着一只手，这让Peter被迫移开了嘴，发出一声不解的轻哼，“停停停！等一下！我做了曲奇！”

“所以呢？”Peter拉开一点距离看着他的脸问道。

“我不想坐到它们上面。”Wade说道。

Peter笑起来，他扫了一眼流理台，然后把Wade放在了唯一一片空旷的台面上。Wade因为肛塞被桌面推得更深而发出一声轻哼。

Peter的手摸上Wade的大腿，他抓住两边的膝盖，把一条腿抬高，在Wade光裸的脚背上落下一个吻。

“我喜欢这个，”Peter直直看向Wade的双眼，“你应该告诉我你喜欢高跟鞋的，Wade，我应该早点让你穿上它们。”

当Peter抓住他的脚腕，在刚刚亲吻的地方咬下去并吮吸起来的时候，Wade忍不住扭动起来。他俯身想看看那个马上就会因为自愈因子消失不见的红痕，呻吟不受控制地溢出，他本能地伸手想安抚一下自己的小兄弟。

然而Peter抓住了他的手腕，“嘿！你知道规则的，Wade。关于它的规则是什么？”

Wade呜咽起来，睁大眼睛试图看向他面色冷峻的Dom，“呜，嗯~我很抱歉，Sir！”

{说出那条规则。}

[我知道！就是“未经准许不得触碰”！对！我最棒！]

“告诉我规则。”Peter加大了抓住Wade手腕的力度，几乎留下了淤青。

“未经准许不得触碰！”简单的几个词却费了很大力气才说出口。

Peter笑起来，放松了钳制，他把Wade手腕移到嘴边，轻轻吻了吻刚刚留下的手印和跳动着的脉搏。

他固定着Wade的下巴，“现在你必须等着了，因为刚刚你没有先征得同意。”他笑看着Wade撅起的小嘴，“不过别担心，我当然会操你的。”

“你就是知道怎么照顾好我。”Wade开心地感叹着，挺身迎接下一轮热情的吻。

Peter的手又开始在Wade身上游走着，直到某人突然动了一下，大叫出声，顺便把Peter吓了一跳，“等等！我做了曲奇！”

Peter笑起来，“我知道，这也是为何我们在这里的原因，记得吗？我差点让你坐在那些曲奇上面。”

“是的，但你还没尝尝看呢！”Wade道。

“事后再吃怎么样？”Peter双手暗示性地揉捏着Wade的臀瓣。

“不，不，不要！Please，Sir？我特地为你做的！”Wade睁大眼睛努力模仿着狗狗眼。

Peter叹了口气，显然不太情愿，他嘴角微微上扬，“好吧。”

Wade欢呼起来，Peter伸出一根手指补充道，“但只吃一块！”

“好的，没问题！”Wade伸手从烤盘里拿了一块曲奇，递到Peter嘴边，轻轻抵着他的嘴唇。

Peter挑起眉毛，“你知道我可以自己来的，对吧？”

“嗯啊，但我想喂您，Sir。”Wade笑着往Peter嘴里塞那块曲奇饼干，当Peter张开嘴咬了一大口的时候，他的笑容更甚了。

“好吃吗？”Wade问道。

“嗯。”Peter应了一声，张嘴吃完了剩下的曲奇。

Wade兴奋地扭动起来，伸手拿来第二块曲奇放在Peter嘴边。

“别打岔了(No more distractions)，”Peter摇摇头，按住Wade的手，“遵守规则，Wade。我会做我想做的，而你，不能说话，除非是关于这次性爱，或者回答我的问题，或是使用你的安全词。”

Wade不高兴地撅起嘴。

[啊啊啊啊啊，曲奇！我想看他吃更多我们做的神奇小饼干！]

{性爱时间，我们得为我们的Dom着想。}

Wade点点头，松开手让那块曲奇落在他身旁的台面上。

Peter也跪上流理台，把Wade整个人压在他身下，这个姿势让他得以再次欣赏遍Wade的全身。

双手从膝盖开始，一点点顺着Wade的腿往上摸，温热的触感让Wade止不住颤抖。

Peter撩起围裙，让Wade的大腿环住自己，同时开始揉捏起Wade的臀瓣。当目光触及那个银色的塞子时，Peter停下了动作，俯身靠近Wade耳侧，轻笑起来，“好家伙，看看这个，我猜你今天早有预谋？这么想让我干你？”

Peter使坏地按压着肛塞的一端，引出Wade一阵喘息，“是的，Sir！我想要您。求您给我！”

Peter将塞子抽出一半又重重塞回去，一次、两次，第三次时，他把塞子整个拔了出来随手放在一边。没有任何警告，他换上了真家伙，阴茎狠狠贯穿了Wade的身体，重重研磨着内壁。

Wade呜咽着仰起头，双腿紧紧压着Peter的大腿根，他知道高跟鞋细长的鞋跟压上去一定会很疼，但他控制不住。

Peter的挺弄开始变得温柔起来，但这不是Wade现在想要的。他试图扭动腰肢，引诱Dom加快速度，但失败了。他发出不满的呜呜声，紧紧抓住Peter的后背，Dom在他体内的这种缓慢挺动更像是一种玩弄，但对Wade来说简直就是酷刑。

“啊~fuc*！Please, please, please，再用力一点，我想要，求您了！”Wade终于忍不住开口哀求。

Peter闻言轻笑起来，他抓住Wade的胳膊压过头顶，限制住他不安分的双手，然后微微抬起Wade的臀部，用力干了起来。他插得很重，每次深入Wade甚至觉得有些疼。

Wade仰起头，嘴无意识地张着，除了在每次喘息间呜咽出声，他什么也做不了。这简直太完美了。

被忽略的小Wade随着每次猛撞磨蹭在他的腹肌上，他似乎把鞋跟在Peter腿上压得更深了。他快到了！但Peter只是偶尔蹭过他的前列腺，这还不够。

Peter的动作越来越快，也越来越用力，抽插甚至都失去了节奏，“啊，Wade！要射了，Fu*——”又是两下有力的挺动，Wade能感觉到Peter的肌肉紧绷着，阴茎在他体内抽动了一下。

同时Peter抓住了不安分的小Wade，摩擦在自己结实的腹肌上，Wade不可抑制地大声呻吟出来。这足够了。Peter继续玩弄着小Wade，sub喘着气呢喃着对方的名字。

他们的呼吸同步了，Peter的头抵着Wade的肩膀，一会儿之后，Peter起身，小Peter也随之滑出Wade体内。

Wade转过头，笑看着Peter舒展着四肢躺在自己身侧。

[啊，我们让他累坏了。]

{他需要一块爱心曲奇，那会很有帮助的。}

盒子们说得很对，Wade勉强站起来，抓了块曲奇饼干又坐回台面上。他俯下身，把曲奇递到Peter嘴边，“再来一块曲奇？您需要补充些糖分！”

Peter的呼吸已经平稳了下来，但不管怎样，他都冲着Wade笑起来。他坐起身，张嘴接受了那块曲奇。

“稍等一会儿，我帮你清洗一下？”他因为咀嚼着曲奇而有些口齿不清。

Wade朝他的Dom露出一个灿烂的微笑，“你真好，Peter！我想洗个澡。”

系好刚刚搞乱的围裙，Wade起身，蹦跶着穿过门厅，走向浴室。

{下次蹦跶之前，记得脱掉高跟鞋！你刚刚差点扭伤脚踝！}

END


End file.
